1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stackable boxes or cartons in particular for fruit and similar products and consisting of a bottom, two side walls, and two end walls which are attached to the bottom and side walls by way of flaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The boxes customarily used for storing and transporting fruit and similar products have perpendicular lateral walls, so that the surfaces limited by the bottom of the box and by the upper edges of the lateral walls are essentially of the same size. In order to form a stack of such boxes, it is necessary to place the individual boxes as precisely as possible one on top of the other. This requires care and skill.
Therefore, it is the primary purpose of the present invention to improve the initially described box in a simple manner and in such a way that it can be stacked quickly and simply and that the stacks which develop are as stable as possible.